


Boule de poils.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Chien, M/M, chat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Les effets secondaire du prime spécial chiens et chats.





	

\- Non c’est non Yann !   
\- Mais allez, juste un, un tout petit, regarde, ça tient dans le creux de la main !

Joignant les gestes à la parole Yann récupéra un des chiots qui gambadaient dans les couloirs du plateau et le tendit sous le nez de son journaliste. Il était clair que devant une petite boule de poil aussi attendrissante n’importe qui se serait laissé tenter pour en adopter un, mais la raison de Martin reprit le dessus. D’un geste doux il récupéra l’animal pour le remettre dans son panier de attira Yann sans un coin plus isolé.

\- Tu te rends compte quand même que je suis en France trois jours tous les deux mois et que toi tu dors quasiment tous les soirs dans ton bureau. Comment veux-tu qu’un chien puisse s’épanouir entre nous ? sermonna le jeune homme.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas grave il viendra au bureau, ça sera un peu notre mascotte !  
\- Tu t’es pris pour Drucker ou quoi ?! C’est non Yann. 

Fort de sa décision Martin tourna les talons pour rejoindre les loges maquillages où le reste de l’équipe papotait tranquillement. Si Yann n’avait pas décidé de garder sa relation avec Martin relativement secrète il lui aurait couru après à coup de grand cri et de promesse impossible pour le faire craquer ; mais à défaut il jeta un dernier coup d’œil désolé au canidé à ses pieds et soupira.

Il n’aurait osé le dire mais le producteur manquait parfois d’une cruelle affection. Par sa faute son compagnon était bloqué à l’autre bout de l’Atlantique pour encore un long mois et le peu de temps qu’ils pouvaient passer ensemble était entrecoupé de tournage et de préparation d’émission. Le chien était peut être le seul remède pour crever l’absence, mais Martin ne semblait pas du même avis. 

Pourtant le présentateur avait tout prévu, le prime pendant le retour de Martin, la colonie de chien et chat un peu partout, faire venir les animaux les plus mignons possible aux côtés du reporteur ; mais rien n’y faisait le regard noisette semblait insensible à ce charme.

Alors la mort dans l’âme Yann prit le chemin du bar à chat ou trainait encore quelques boules de poils, attendant le début de l’émission et discuta avec la propriétaire des lieux. Plongé dans leur discussion il n’aperçut même pas Martin qui le cherchait, s’arrêtant net au milieu du couloir pour apercevoir son amant et patron caresser tendrement le pelage épais d’une chatte endormie.

\- Plateau dans cinq minutes !

Finit par crier le régisseur, faisant agiter tous les esprits. Entrainé dans la folie de l’émission Yann en oublia presque sa frustration et le débat semblait clos. 

~~~~

\- Je pue le chien c’est une horreur. Grogna Martin en poussant la porte de l’appartement.   
\- Ça aurait pu être pire, ils ont tous été relativement propre.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas du même avis, et sans pudeur il ôta veste et haut espérant se détacher un instant du mélange croquette et poil qui le poursuivait. Se mordant la lèvre Yann profita du spectacle en silence avant de remarquer la petite trace rougeâtre qui ornait le biceps du journaliste.

\- C’est quoi ? S’inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Ah ça…le chat de Nora m’aimait pas, il m’a filé un coup de patte c’est rien.  
\- Oh mon pauvre chaton…

Le ton mielleux et croquignolet qu’avait employé Yann fit sourire son cadet, laissant ses mains douces courir le long de son bras à la recherche de la moindre autre attaque. 

\- En fait c’est pas un chien que tu veux, c’est une grosse boule de poil qui fout rien de ses journées, qui est tout juste bon à choper les mouches et que tu mettras en pension chez ta mère aux vacances. S’amusa Martin en ôtant les poils animalier qui trainait sur la veste de son compagnon.  
\- Affectueux, silencieux, amoureux, fusionnel. Presque mieux qu’un homme. 

Martin aurait dû se sentir offusqué de la remarque mais il savait qu’au fond de lui Yann n’avait pas abandonné l’idée de faire venir un animal dans l’appartement, pire il semblait maintenant partagé dans l’idée de craquer aussi pour un chat. Il aurait menti de dire qu’il n’avait pas été attendrit quelques minutes par ces boules de poils qui courraient un peu partout mais pas chez lui.

\- Mieux qu’un homme hein ? Mais est-ce qu’un chat peut faire ça ?

Doucement Martin vient capturer les lèvres de Yann, ses bras s’enroulant autour de son cou pour mieux approfondir son baiser jusqu’à sentir le souffle de son compagnon se couper sous la tendresse.

\- Ça faisait partie des questions. Répondit difficilement le présentateur. Certains ont dit oui…  
\- D’accord. Alors ça ?..

Lentement, trop lentement les mains du journaliste glissèrent sous la chemise de son comparse, ôtant les boutons un à un avant de venir se loger sous la ceinture de son jeans. Ne cherchant plus à résister Yann profita de la peau déjà nue de son cadet, ses lèvres avides cherchant leurs homologues. 

Butant contre les murs les corps des deux hommes se dirigèrent tant bien que mal jusqu’à la chambre, abandonnant derrière eux vêtement et débat.

\- Je vais te faire miauler toute la nuit mon gros matou… Susurra une dernière fois Martin avant de basculer sur le lit.


End file.
